Twinkle
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Pada suatu malam, Shaina mengajak Seiya untuk ikut memandang langit berbintang bersamanya. / "Kamu tahu tidak, kenapa bintang berkelap-kelip?" / Pertanyaan itu membuat Seiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu." / AT. Set after Sanctuary Arc. Seiya x Shaina. Dedicated for #FunFactFanfictionChallenge Happy reading!
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya was created by Masami Kurumada

Pair: Seiya x Shaina

Warning: AT, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita gaje, dll

Summary: Pada suatu malam, Shaina mengajak Seiya untuk ikut memandang langit berbintang bersamanya. / "Kamu tahu tidak, kenapa bintang berkelap-kelip?" / Pertanyaan itu membuat Seiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu." / AT. Set after Sanctuary Arc. Seiya x Shaina. Dedicated for #FunFactFanfictionChallenge by Yukira Kamishiro. Happy reading!

 ***Twinkle***

Seminggu kemudian...

Seiya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan dibenamkan di atas kepalanya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kejadian yang menimpanya seminggu lalu di Sanctuary.

"Hufft..." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal terjadi, katanya dalam hati. Waktu itu, aku menyelamatkan Saori-sama dengan perisai Athena hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, aku terbangun di rumah sakit dan teman-teman menghampiriku untuk menjengukku. Katanya aku pingsan selama 3 hari. Dan... Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Saori-sama sekarang.

Seiya menghela napas lagi. Yah, meskipun begitu, aku harap Saori-sama baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia selamat berkat perisai Athena itu. Karena dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Dewi Athena, aku bersumpah akan selalu melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi... katanya lagi dalam hati.

Seiya terbangun dari baringannya dan melompat dari kasurnya. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri jendela dan memandang langit malam yang cerah berhiaskan bintang-bintang, ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan yang ikut menyinari malam bersama mereka.

"Langit yang indah..." gumam Seiya penuh kagum.

"Ya, itu sungguh indah sekali, Seiya. Apa lagi kalau berhiaskan rasi Pegasus..." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ikut berbicara dengannya, membuat Seiya terkejut bukan main. Masalahnya dia kan sendirian di kamar. Manik _amber_ milik pemuda itu terbelalak begitu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah sosok seorang wanita bersurai hijau dengan topeng yang menutup wajahnya. Wanita itu adalah...

"Sh, Shaina-san?!" sahutnya, mengenal betul siapa wanita itu. Wanita itu adalah seorang Saint wanita, Ophiuchus Shaina. "Gi, gimana kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Kamu kaget, ya?" Shaina malah balik bertanya. "Apa kamu tidak merasakan Cosmo-ku di sini?"

"Ah... I, itu... Maaf, aku tidak merasakan hawa Cosmo-mu. Habisnya... Cosmo-mu itu... Rasanya biasa saja. Tidak ada ancaman darimu," jawab Seiya gelagapan.

Shaina tertawa geli. "Sou desune. Pantas saja kamu kaget begitu," paparnya. "Jangan takut, Seiya. Aku ke sini nggak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah memaafkanmu..."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu..." Seiya merasa lega mendengar jawaban Shaina. "Hmm... Sedang apa kamu berada di sini, Shaina-san?" tanyanya sopan.

"Etto..." Shaina berpaling ke arah lain. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup topeng, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan semu merah muncul di pipinya. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin memandang langit malam bersamamu. Malam ini kan langitnya cerah. Boleh, kan?"

Seiya kaget mendengar ajakan Shaina yang tak disangkanya. Perlahan wajahnya merona merah, walaupun dia berusaha menepisnya. "Ho, hontou?"

Shaina menjadi salah tingkah melihat reaksi Seiya seperti itu. "Ja, jangan salah paham, Seiya!" sahutnya buru-buru. "Aku... Aku hanya bersamamu karena aku tak punya teman yang pantas menemaniku malam ini. Apa lagi... Aku sendiri merasa bosan..."

"Begitu, ya." Seiya manggut-manggut. "Bilang saja kalau kamu merasa bosan karena kamu kesepian."

"Seiya!"

"Hehe..." Seiya malah nyengir sembari tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Shaina-san."

"Awas ya, kalau kamu menggodaku lagi! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kamu berbuat seperti itu lagi padaku," ancam Shaina kesal.

"Yah, pakai mengancam segala. Katanya kamu memaafkanku."

"Huh!" Shaina memalingkan mukanya saking kesalnya.

Seiya berusaha menahan tawa begitu melihat tingkah Shaina yang lucu itu. Bisa-bisa Shaina akan 'membunuhnya'. "Ehm, Shaina-san..."

"Apa?"

"Aku terima ajakanmu," ujar Seiya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat langit malam di atas atap rumahku? Kalau dari sana, kita akan melihat bintang-bintangnya lebih jelas."

Sikap Shaina kembali melunak. Dia menerima usulan Seiya. "Kedengarannya menarik. Baiklah," katanya.

* * *

Seiya dan Shaina sekarang sudah duduk di atas atap rumah Seiya. Mereka berdua memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Topeng milik Shaina berada di sisi Saint wanita itu. Dia memang sengaja melepas topengnya, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang cantik. Menurut UU di Sanctuary, jika Saint wanita melepas topengnya dan seorang Saint pria melihat wajahnya, dia harus memilih antara dua pilihan: mencintai atau membunuhnya.

Shaina menoleh ke arah Seiya yang masih menatap langit. Begitu dia menatap dalam wajah Seiya yang tampan itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Shaina sangat mencintai Seiya, pemuda yang pertama kali melihat wajahnya dari balik topengnya. Dia bahkan mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar di wajah Shaina.

Pada awalnya Shaina membenci Seiya karena almarhum muridnya, Cassios kalah saat pertandingan memperebutkan Cloth Pegasus. Tapi perasaan bencinya berubah ketika Seiya menolak bertarung dengannya. Meskipun Shaina bersikeras mengajaknya bertarung bahkan ingin membunuhnya, tetap saja pemuda itu menolak karena dia tak ingin melukai wanita seperti dirinya.

Entah kenapa, pemuda yang bernama Seiya itu membuat hati Saint Ophiuchus itu menjadi luluh. Bahkan sampai saat ini...

"Shaina-san?"

Mendengar Seiya memanggilnya, lamunan Shaina mendadak lenyap seketika. Dia terkejut ketika Seiya sekarang sedang menatap dirinya. Buru-buru dia berpaling ke arah lain. "Su, sumimasen, Seiya... Aku... Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan?" potong Seiya. "Apa kamu masih memikirkan Cassios?"

Shaina menggeleng cepat. "Nggak, kok. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpanya. Tapi... Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya..."

"Mengingat kematian Cassios... Itu pasti membuatmu sedih," ujar Seiya, menatap Shaina sedih. "Maafkan aku, Shaina-san..."

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf?" tandas Shaina. "Lagi pula itu bukan salahmu, Seiya."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kamu bersedih memikirkan muridmu itu, Shaina-san. Aku..."

"Tak apa," sela Shaina. "Itu sudah takdir, Seiya. Mengenang kematian seseorang yang kita sayangi itu terasa menyakitkan. Namun, setidaknya itu bisa membuatku menjalani hidup dengan tegar..."

Seiya terpana mendengar jawaban gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum seraya mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu benar, Shaina-san. Kematian Cassios itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Jadi, tak patut disesalkan," tuturnya.

"Hn..."

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka berdua tak berbicara lagi. Mata mereka hanya menerawang bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas langit malam.

"Seiya..." panggil Shaina lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu tidak, kenapa bintang berkelap-kelip?" tanya Shaina.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir kamu sudah tahu." Shaina manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu kenapa bintang itu dapat berkelap-kelip."

Kelihatannya Seiya tertarik. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa sih, bintang bisa berkelap-kelip, Shaina-san?"

"Hmm... Kamu masih ingat, nggak? Bintang itu seperti apa?" tanya Shaina.

"Bintang itu... Hmm." Seiya berpikir sejenak. "Ah, ya! Kalau tak salah, bintang itu semacam bola gas raksasa, kan?"

"Tepat sekali." Shaina menjentikkan jari. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, bintang merupakan bola gas raksasa yang terbakar dan menghasilkan radiasi cahaya yang dapat mencapai Bumi. Karena jarak antar bintang dan Bumi sangat jauh sekali, cahaya dari bintang itu baru akan sampai ke Bumi setelah menempuh perjalanannya selama beribu-ribu tahun," jelasnya. "Oleh sebab itu, bintang yang setiap malam kita pandangi sekarang ini bukanlah bintang masa kini. Melainkan bintang yang telah berumur ribuan tahun. Bahkan sangat mungkin terjadi kalau bintangnya sendiri sudah lama mati atau habis terbakar. Namun seperti yang kamu lihat, cahayanya masih bisa kita lihat dengan mata telanjang."

"Souka." Seiya mengangguk mengerti. "Ternyata, bintang yang kita lihat sekarang ini bintang yang telah berumur ribuan tahun. Aku baru tahu itu."

"Seiya, apa kamu tahu berapa kecepatan cahaya?" tanya Shaina lagi.

Seiya mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Kalau diingat-ingat, kecepatannya sekitar 300.000 km per detik. Dan itu kecepatannya tinggi sekali," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ya, kamu benar. Kecepatan gelombang cahaya itu tinggi sekali. Gelombang cahaya bisa merambat di mana saja, bahkan di dalam ruang hampa sekalipun seperti ruang angkasa. Nah, ketika cahaya memasuki medium tertentu, kecepatannya berkurang. Semakin rapat mediumnya, semakin menurun kecepatan cahayanya. Jadi, kecepatan cahaya bergantung pada kerapatan medium yang dilaluinya," cerita Shaina panjang lebar.

"Terus, apa yang membuat cahaya bintang dapat berkelap-kelip di Bumi?" tanya Seiya penasaran.

"Bumi diselimuti oleh atmosfer yang tebal. Atmosfer sendiri tersusun dari kombinasi berbagai macam gas. Masing-masing jenis gas memiliki kerapatan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Misalnya, kerapatan oksigen berbeda dengan kerapatan karbon dioksida. Begitu juga dengan kerapatan nitrogen berbeda dengan kerapatan ozon. Makanya, kerapatan atmosfer itu tidaklah sama," jawab Shaina. "Hasilnya, ketika cahaya bintang akan memasuki atmosfer Bumi, kecepatannya berubah-ubah. Hal ini mengakibatkan adanya jeda-jeda pada suatu berkas cahaya bintang tersebut. Jeda-jeda inilah yang dipersepsikan oleh mata kita sebagai kelap-kelip. Itulah sebabnya kenapa bintang-bintang di langit malam tampak berkelap-kelip." Dia mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Wah, sugoii ne..." Mata coklat Seiya melebar, terpesona.

"Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti kan, Seiya?" tanya Shaina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi..." Seiya terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Shaina yang menurutnya masih terasa kurang.

"Apa?" Shaina mengerutkan keningnya, heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan matahari?" kata Seiya akhirnya. "Matahari, kan termasuk bintang juga. Sama seperti bintang yang lain. Kalau bintang bisa berkelap-kelip, kenapa matahari tidak terlihat berkelap-kelip di siang hari?"

"Oh..." Shaina terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Kamu tak salah, Seiya. Matahari juga merupakan bintang. Sebenarnya dia berkelap-kelip, sama seperti bintang yang lain. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Jarak matahari dengan Bumi lebih dekat dibanding dengan jarak bintang yang lain. Cahayanya lebih luas meliputi atmosfer Bumi dan lebih kuat intensitasnya, hingga kelap-kelipnya tidak tampak jelas..."

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang." Seiya tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu hebat ya, Shaina-san. Bisa tahu fakta itu."

"Ah, nggak juga. Itu karena aku tahu dari guruku. Dialah yang menjelaskannya padaku," tukas Shaina.

"Souka..." Seiya terdiam sesaat. "Ehm, Shaina-san..."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kamu tahu? Apa lagi yang berkelap-kelip selain bintang?" tanya Seiya.

Shaina menggeleng.

"Cahaya matamu. Itu terlihat indah sekali kalau dipandang. Bahkan bintang saja yang berkelap-kelip kalah cantiknya darimu," goda Seiya.

Mendadak muka Shaina merona merah. "Ih, Seiya malah menggombal!" serunya sambil meninju lengan Seiya saking malunya.

"Hahaha..." Seiya tertawa lebar begitu melihat reaksi Shaina seperti itu. Ah, dasar Seiya... Gombalannya itu berhasil membuat Saint Ophiuchus itu merona.

 ***Fin***

Yuhuu~! Rizuki here! ^o^)/

Gimana kabar kalian? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke fandom Anime Saint Seiya-ku tercinta. Hehe... XD #plak

Aku membuat lagi FF di fandom ini. Kali ini dengan pair favoritku, yaitu Seiya x Shaina. Kyaa! Mereka memang cocok sampai aku nge-ship mereka berdua... #eaaa

Aku membuat FF ini untuk mengikuti Fun Fact Fanfiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh temanku, yaitu Yukira Kamishiro. Terima kasih buat Yukira Kamishiro karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengikuti challenge ini... ^^

Sekedar info, aku tertarik membuat FF ini karena aku suka sekali melihat bintang. Kalau malam pas cuaca cerah, aku pasti menyempatkan diri keluar untuk melihat bintang. Lumayanlah, bisa cuci mata. Hehe...

Oh ya, aku dapat sumbernya dari ensiklopedia yang pernah kubaca sejak SMP dulu. Yah, hanya ingat sedikit-sedikitlah. Soalnya, aku dulu bacanya di perpustakaan sekolah. Sudah lama banget. Hehe... Ditambah dengan sumber dari Internet agar lebih lengkap. Berkat ini, aku sudah ingat lagi sekarang. Hahaha... :v *dihajar*

Gimana cerita FF-nya di sini? Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya di sini. Dan maaf banget kalau penjelasan Shaina-nya kaku dan feel Romance-nya gak kerasa... :'3

Yosh, aku sudahi saja daripada aku cingcong lagi. Semoga FF ini bermanfaat buat kalian. Saa, aku harus pergi sekarang...

Jaa ne... Sampai jumpa di FF-ku yang lain... :D /


End file.
